


new girl at base

by Afroman508



Series: In the heart of the hive [1]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens (1986)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afroman508/pseuds/Afroman508
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was high when I wrote this and I have now cleaned it up quite a bit. sorry for thinking being high would help me concentrate on this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was high when I wrote this and I have now cleaned it up quite a bit. sorry for thinking being high would help me concentrate on this.

A young man with long blonde hair rushed through the hallways of a military controlled lab on a distant planet. "Isaac where are you going" one of his coworkers called to him but he ignored her and went out side to the area designated for transport to land. Today another new mercenary was coming to join them and he was eager to meet them. Once the drop ship landed a person about his age stepped out with there full body covered in armor. They spoke in a deep voice "I suppose you are the person I was hired to protect" but Isaac was to distracted by their high tech armor to pay attention. "I'm sorry what did you say sir" the mercenary punched him hard in the stomach before pulling off their helmet to reveal a woman about his age with blue dyed hair. Isaac apologized and the mercenary spoke in a much more feminine voice "my name is Maddie and I was sent here to protect you and make sure all the scientist are safe" she sounded annoyed "I'm not here to make friends I'm here to make money so don't speak to me unless mandatory". Isaac was scared to admit it as Maddie walked away but through his fear he felt another emotion brewing for this strange woman he had just met.

 


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac decides to show Maddie around the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise that from now on i will write everything without getting high or at 2AM

*Back inside the main compound building*

"Maddie... wait..... up" Isaac jogs after her trying to get her attention "I was specifically told by my boss to show you around."

"Did you seriously get winded just jogging behind me, how the hell have you survived this long here" she looks at him as he seems shocked by her question "and didn't i tell you not to talk to me"

He stares at her for a moment before replying "I will have you know that I am one of the highest ranking individuals on this planet let alone in this base and I will have you disresp-"

"Shut the fuck up ok I don't care about your ranks i am here to protect you from what ever you guys are studying that's it now if you have to give me a tour do it but make it quick." he allows him to lead her down the hall

He is clearly taken aback by her sudden outburst at him "ok follow me" he leads her down the hall to a large door where he types in a code and stands back as the door slowly lowers "this is where you will be stationed. it is the xenomorph studying center the main scientists are Miles, John, Myself and the captain of our sector."

"doesn't he have a name" Isaac shakes his head seeming to be alert "ok then, what the hell is a xenomorph"

Just as she says that a large black creature pounces at a window next to her. she jumps clearly startled by this vaguely humanoid creature. "That is specimen 6" they turn to see a short man in his early 20s approaching them from the room labeled as "Dormitories". "Hi I'm John i assume that you are Madison" He reaches out to shake her hand.

"Don't touch me John" She glances back at the thing he called specimen 6 now noticing a 6 scarred in to its head above what appears to a human-like skull. "What the hell is he trying to do"

"She actually" john corrects "she is trying to escape she tries every time a new person comes" 

"the only real problem will be if she hurts herself" Maddie glances at him

"Why exactly would that be a problem" She seems seems legitimately confused about this.

A woman calls behind them "oh that's my field of study actually. you see these beautiful creatures possess one of natures best natural defense mechanisms. you see once they are damaged they bleed a deadly acid that can melt through almost any material"

"Jesus Christ" Maddie seems almost scared by this information "i assume your miles then" 

"yes and the captain sent me to finish your tour so say bye to the boys and follow me" She grabs her hand before she even has a chance to process the what she was told and drags her to the women's dorms

"me and you are roommates the code is 12345 I chose it. your stuff will be here in a couple of hours the there is already a armory with all your gear in the closet. i recommend you get a good night sleep you have a big day tomorrow bye now" she leaves the room before Maddie can even think of a response.

She takes off her armor and puts it in the closet that has a remarkably diverse and expensive selection of guns, knives, armors, and even what she can only assume is a flamethrower. After admiring her new collection she goes to bed. While trying to sleep she starts to think about Isaac and begins to think how horrible it would be if he were with Miles or worse if he were with John. pushing that thought out of her head she surrenders to sleep and dreams about Isaac all night `

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to anyone that read this far thank you for not abandoning this at the first chapter


End file.
